


A Change of Pace

by everydaybicon



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, please do not read this if you're underage, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaybicon/pseuds/everydaybicon
Summary: Even though Judy was at work, and the boys had already left for school, Jen found herself jumping at every little noise, checking over her shoulder every few seconds.She did not want to be caught, did not want to have to come up with some bullshit lie to explain herself to the boys, because she’d tried to think of one for a while, and hadn’t been able to settle on a lie that didn’t sound incredibly suspicious in some way or another, or make her seem like a total weirdo, so Jen was really banking on just simply not getting caught.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	1. "Jen, what did you do?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunasnudebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasnudebeach/gifts).



> Just an idea that's been kicking around in my head for a little while. It takes place long after everything has been settled; no one is in trouble, no one is injured. (What, too easy? It's smut, what were you expecting!?)
> 
> This is my gift to the Laguna Bitch chat who have welcomed me with open arms xx

Jen sat in the breakfast nook, sipping her morning coffee as she browsed on her laptop. 

Even though Judy was at work, and the boys had already left for school, Jen found herself jumping at every little noise, checking over her shoulder every few seconds.

She did _not_ want to be caught, did _not_ want to have to come up with some bullshit lie to explain herself to the boys, because she’d tried to think of one for a while, and hadn’t been able to settle on a lie that didn’t sound incredibly suspicious in some way or another, or make her seem like a total weirdo, so Jen was really banking on just simply not getting caught.

She’d made a burner amazon account for fuck’s sake, setting the delivery address to Karen’s, reasoning that she would watch the tracker diligently, and if the boys were home, or she was out, Jen felt weirdly safe leaving the packages with Karen. She was fairly sure Karen wouldn’t open them as long as they had Jen’s name on them, she was too intimidated by Jen to try it. 

The thought brought a flash of guilt, though it lasted only a moment if Jen was honest with herself. She should probably start being nicer to Karen. Maybe Jen would even send her some orange wine for her trouble.

Above anything else, Jen hoped sending the packages to Karen’s would ensure that Judy wouldn’t find out about them, wouldn’t know about Jen’s plan. Jen did NOT want to be caught by Judy. Getting caught by Judy simply wasn’t an option. 

She didn't want to ruin the surprise.

...

A few days anxious days passed, and Jen would find herself running through the plan, over and over again in her head, giving herself play by plays, wondering how it would go, and if Judy would be okay with it when all was said and done.

A few times, Jen considered scrapping the plan altogether. 

But the packages came, and Jen had been home, and she got to Karen’s step before Karen did, and Jen took it as a good sign, that Part 1 had gone smoothly. And now that the supplies had arrived, Jen couldn’t back out now. Right?

Friday evening came, and Lorna picked up Henry for his sleepover, and Charlie was away for the weekend at his friend’s family’s beach house, and Judy would be getting home from her shift any minute, and Jen knew it was probably now or never, so she decided that it had better be now.

She got everything set up, trying to think about work, about the showings she had coming up the next week, anything to distract her from her nerves, anything to help her not think about what she was about to do. 

That morning, using a private browser of course, she’d read that when it came to these things, it was better not to think about them too much, to just let them happen, practicing or rehearsing would only lead to awkwardness if they didn’t go as planned.

Jen wished she hadn’t spent so much time planning.

Jen got things set up in the guest house, and went back into the kitchen to wait for Judy to come home. She poured them both large glasses of wine, and had downed hers once, then twice, and was pouring herself a third when she heard the front door open. She nearly dropped her glass. 

She could hear Judy humming in the doorway, and felt her body go hot all over. At least she had some liquid courage in her by now, she needed all the help she could get. 

She let Judy come to her, meet her at the counter to have her waiting glass of wine, just like they did every night. But tonight was different. Judy didn’t know that yet.

“The boys?” Judy asked simply, her tone friendly.

“They’re out,” Jen replied with a smile, finally letting herself meet Judy’s eyes.

“Good,” Judy breathed, and she threaded her fingers through Jen’s blonde hair, pulling Jen’s lips to hers, and she kissed her, and it was soft, and warm, and lovely, and familiar.

They’d been stealing kisses for a while now. 

The boys still didn’t know about them. Nobody else knew about them. But they’d hashed and re-hashed, and had come to the conclusion about a month ago now, that they might have been a little in love with each other. 

Things had— progressed— over the last month. And it wasn’t just kisses they were stealing anymore. Jen wondered how much longer they would keep pretending that it was an accident that Judy would still be in Jen’s bed in the morning, how much longer they’d keep pretending that Judy just _accidentally_ fell asleep there while they were watching tv, multiple times a week. 

Jen didn’t think that excuse could fly much longer, but she wasn’t sure how to tell the boys, wasn’t sure she wanted to yet, because knowing they were in love was one thing, but Jen wasn’t sure how Charlie would react knowing that someone— and Judy of all people, was potentially fucking his mom in the next room.

Right now, Jen reasoned, in Charlie’s mind, Judy was just somewhat narcoleptic, and Jen wanted to keep it that way, at least a little longer.

But it was hard keeping it a secret, it was hard keeping her hands off of Judy when the boys were around. It was harder being quiet at night, with Judy’s face between her thighs.

But it was good. Judy was so _good._ Toe-curlingly, hips-buckingly good. And it made Jen want to whimper, it made her want to scream. 

And it seemed like Judy had gotten used to keeping one of her hands over Jen’s mouth when she came. She’d put it there when Jen would start begging, and she’d coax her, huskily, as she rubbed slow circles, or flicked her tongue as Jen throbbed beneath her. 

And it was so good that Jen almost felt bad. Jen hadn’t been with women before, hadn’t realized how much she’d wanted to be, and even though it might have been embarrassing to have a queer awakening in your 40s, Jen was more self-conscious when it came to her inexperience. 

Judy could have Jen coming undone like she had it down to a science, _and she might’ve_ , Jen reminded herself. Jen wasn’t completely clueless, she knew how to get herself off after all. But Jen was starting to realize that there was an art to the female orgasm. 

In all her years with Ted, her legs never shook like they did for Judy, she never found herself _needing_ to dig her fingernails into him as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. 

Jen had learned that there was an orgasm, and there was an _orgasm,_ and Jen was determined to give Judy the latter. She fucking deserved it.

And so, in bed the week before, when Judy had casually mentioned a kink she ‘ _kinda might’ve had at some point in the past’_ , Jen saw an opportunity to give Judy that something extra.

Jen couldn’t give Judy an experienced tongue, couldn’t give her expert fingers like Judy could give Jen, and fuck, had she been giving them to Jen, but Jen could give Judy this. Jen liked control, was maybe even an expert in it, so maybe, this kinda shit could be right up her alley.

Jen let Judy finish her glass of wine. She watched Judy set the empty glass down on the counter, finishing her story about her day at work, something about— _art? old people?_ Jen hadn’t really been listening. 

She’d put it off long enough now. Judy had finished her wine. 

“Jude,” Jen breathed, her mouth suddenly dry, “detention starts in ten minutes.”

“What?” Judy asked innocently, not yet understanding.

Jen looked Judy up and down, lingering in the way that made Judy squirm, and meeting her eyes, repeated herself, lower this time.

“I said, _detention_ starts in ten minutes.”

A smile was spreading across Judy’s lips, something between disbelief and excitement in her eyes.

“Jen, what did you do?” Judy was fucking beaming, and it took Jen all she had in her to not meet that smile, to keep a cool, indifferent look in her eyes.

“Go upstairs. There’s something for you on the bed. When you’re done, I’ll be in the guest house,” Jen said simply, downing the rest of her glass. 

Jen rose from her seat, turned, and began to walk away, leaving Judy stunned in the kitchen. Closing the sliding door behind her, Jen strode to the guest house, now unable to restrain the smile that had threatened her sternness just a moment before. 

Jen wasn’t sure what she’d been so nervous about. This was going to be fun.


	2. Ms. Harding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sit,” Jen instructed, directing Judy with her pointer stick to the smaller desk she’d placed in front of her own. It had once been Henry’s drawing table, but she wasn’t going to tell Judy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is.
> 
> Jen and Judy have a silly little role play. Enjoy!

“Miss Hale?”, Jen cooed, as Judy entered the guest house, and then, her tone going cold, “you’re late.”

Jen had cleared off the guest house table and pushed it into the centre of the room, and was now sitting behind it, her crossed legs up on the desk.

Jen lowered her reading glasses— a last minute touch Jen realized was too good to pass up— and regarded Judy in the schoolgirl uniform she’d laid out for her. Her sweet, adorable Judy looked like a perfect little slut, and Jen could feel herself salivating.

“Sit,” Jen instructed, directing Judy with her new pointer stick to the smaller desk she’d placed in front of her own. It had once been Henry’s drawing table, but she wasn’t going to tell Judy that.

Judy did as she was told, and Jen watched her take her seat, drinking in every inch of Judy’s exposed skin. Between the sheer, low-cut white button up, and the tiny blue plaid skirt, there was a lot to take in, and Jen could feel herself going delirious as she watched Judy’s stocking-clad legs slide into the little chair Jen had set out for her.

Jen had worn the black pencil skirt that Judy’d once told her made her ass look good, as well as a pretty see-through black button up that she’d wanted to return ages ago, but was stuck with after she’d lost the receipt. 

She paired the look with her red heels, the kind of stripper-y ones she’d impulse bought years and years ago when she’d felt like she’d been getting a little too boring for her own good. She hadn’t ever worn them out, but she’d kept them, and now, she was glad she had.

Before Judy had arrived, Jen had taken one last look in the mirror, and with her hair pulled back, even she had to admit she looked hot, in a porn-y sort of way.

But nothing could have prepared Jen for the way Judy was looking at her now, so eager, so giddy, her mouth slightly open in— _shock? desire?_ — her perfect breasts practically pouring out of the too tight shirt Jen had picked out for her. 

God _,_ what _didn’t_ Jen want to do to her?

“You know why you’re hear, don’t you?” Jen asked, sweetly, locking eyes with Judy. She didn’t give her a chance to answer. “Sit up straight!” she snapped.

Judy complied, scooching back in her chair, her eyes suddenly serious. 

“What? Can’t talk?” Jen continued, uncrossing her legs, and standing. She walked slowly around to the front of her desk, and leaned back against it.

“Sorry—“

“Sorry what?” Jen interrupted, sharply.

“Sorry— Ms. Harding?” Judy kind of said, kind of asked. 

“Good girl,” Jen smiled, absently playing with her pointer stick. “Now, I asked you a question Judy, and I don’t like repeating myself.”

“A question?” Judy was staring at Jen’s legs, her eyes travelling Hungrily up Jen’s body, and Jen realized that maybe this wasn’t just _Judy’_ s kink after all.

“Do you know why you’re here, Miss Hale?”

Judy gulped.

“Because someone,“ Jen paused, and strode to the other end of the room, where she pulled at a sheet that she’d covered one of Judy’s painting easels with, where earlier, she’d placed a small chalkboard that she’d bought online, on which she’d written an impolite (but also true) message, “wrote _this_ on my board,” Jen continued, “and I think it was you.” 

She pulled off the sheet.

_‘Jen Harding is a bitch’_ it read, and Judy gasped, like it was a fucking courtroom drama. Jen had to hold in a laugh. 

“Was it you?” Jen asked, calmly, gaining her composure as she walked leisurely back towards Judy. She took a seat on Judy’s desk, could hear Judy’s breathing hitch as she did so, following Judy’s eyes as they roamed Jen’s body. Jen was gaining confidence. “I don’t want to have to ask twice, Miss Hale,” Jen said, lowering her voice.

Judy took a deep breath.

“I— I’m sorry Ms. Harding,” Judy began, her wide eyes holding Jen’s intense stare, “it wasn’t me, I swear.”

“I told you I didn’t want to have to ask you twice,” Jen said quietly. 

“It— it wasn’t me,” Judy repeated, and the words hung in the air, both of them knowing what was coming. 

In the quiet room, the only sounds were Judy’s quick, shallow breaths, and Jen was amazed at the effect she was having on her, at the anticipation she could _see_ on Judy’s face as she wondered what Jen was about to do next. It fucking radiated out of her. 

Jen took the opportunity to tease her, trailing the pointer stick up Judy’s leg, lifting her skirt a little, making sure Judy could see Jen regarding her thighs, her panties. Jen leaned down, making her face level with Judy’s. She pulled at the collar of Judy’s blouse, popping the top button, releasing Judy’s cleavage a little.

They heard the button rattle to the floor as Jen continued to trail the stick along Judy’s body, taking pleasure in her nervous whimpers.

Gingerly, she cupped Judy’s face with her free hand, and delicately turned her head to the side, just enough to whisper in Judy’s ear.

“You’re lying,” Jen whispered, a devilish grin on her face.

Judy whimpered as Jen stood, walking away from Judy. She resumed her previous position, leaning back against her desk. 

“You know what happens when students misbehave, don’t you Judy?”

Judy held her breath.

“They get punished,” Jen said. “Get on the desk Judy,” she ordered.

Judy stood, obediently, and walked to Jen’s desk. Before she could hoist herself up, Jen clarified.

“On your knees.”

Judy lifted one leg, then the other, until she was on top of the desk on all fours. 

“Wait pause. You’re okay with this, right Jude?” Jen asked, herself again, wanting to make sure before she _really_ got into it.

“Yeah Jen, really fucking hot, great job so far.”

“Okay good,” Jen smiled quickly, pecking her on the cheek, “you look absolutely fucking insane by the way.”

“Oh my god, so do you!” Judy smiled, still on her hands and knees.

“Okay, I’m gonna start this, uh, up again,” said Jen.

“Okay!” Judy nodded, shaking her head a little to get her back in the zone.

Jen smiled, admiring Judy’s commitment to the role. She started circling the desk, slowly, trailing the pointer stick like before.

“Miss Hale,” Jen resumed, serious again, “I’m going to give you one more chance. And I suggest you don’t take it lightly. Did you write that on my board?”

“No. I didn’t, I swear,” Judy insisted.

Jen stopped circling, now behind Judy, a perfect view of the back of her thighs, her tiny skirt riding up, Judy’s red panties on full display. Jen put down her stick.

“Wrong answer,” Jen said simply, and she thrust her hands between Judy’s knees, and pulled her legs further apart. Judy faltered a little with the surprise. “You leave me no choice.”

Jen slowly hooked a finger under Judy’s panties, feeling Judy’s wetness instantly soak her knuckle. She pulled them to the side, and pushed her finger deep inside Judy’s centre, Judy’s knees bucking at the sudden contact.

Jen pulled out her finger, satisfied with how wet Judy already was for her, and came around to the front of the desk. She bent down, and pushed her finger into Judy’s mouth.

“It seems like you need a lesson in obedience,” Jen said, looking Judy in her eyes. She pulled her clean finger out of Judy’s mouth with a satisfying little _pop_ , the feeling of Judy’s tongue and lips causing Jen to lose focus for a moment. Only for a moment.

Jen straightened, and returned to her position behind Judy. She pushed up Judy’s skirt, baring Judy’s panty-clad ass, and roughly pulled the garment down to Judy’s knees. 

“I’m going to make you come,” Jen said, reinserting her finger into Judy’s throbbing wetness. “And it’s going to take me as long as I want, and I’m going to do it as many times as I want, and you’re not going to complain, or beg, or rush me. You’re just going to do what I say, and take what I give you like a good little slut, and then, you can be on your way, okay?”

“Okay,” Judy breathed, as Jen added another finger, lazily thrusting into her.

“The safe word is ‘red’ by the way Jude,” Jen said quickly.

“Got it!” Judy inhaled, as Jen added yet another.

Jen pumped her fingers, quickening her pace, her hand thoroughly soaked as Judy panted with every thrust, Jen refusing to settle on a rhythm, changing her angle, her speed. She pulled out her fingers, and stepped back.

“Strip,” Jen commanded, and Judy looked back at her, still on her hands and knees. “Now.”

Judy scrambled off the desk, and pulled the blouse over her head, popping a few more of the buttons as she did so— skanky clothes were cheap it seemed— and pulled down her skirt, her panties already at her ankles. She stepped out of them, left only in the schoolgirl stockings.

“Good enough,” Jen said, and tapped the desk. “Get up here.”

Judy pulled herself up on the desk.

“Sit back,” said Jen, coming around behind Judy. She pulled Judy back into her, and pushed her hands down Judy’s body, feeling her exposed collarbones, roughly fondling her breasts. She pushed her hands further down Judy’s stomach, stopping just short of her entrance, teasing, before bringing her hands back up to her breasts, brushing her erect nipples with her thumbs.

Judy was breathing hard now, and as Jen pinched each of Judy’s nipples, her breath hitched.

“Jen—” Judy started to say, but stopped herself, realizing her mistake.

“What did I tell you, Judy?” Jen inquired, pinching harder. 

“I’m sorry,” Judy insisted.

“I know you are honey,” Jen said sweetly, releasing Judy’s nipples. She walked around the desk until they were facing each other. 

Jen gripped Judy’s thighs, and pushed them apart a little, just looking. She looked for a long time, greedily, meeting Judy’s gaze every now and then, delighting in the desperation in them that seemed to increase the longer Jen looked.

When Jen thought she’d had enough, she knelt down, and slowly, tantalizingly, brushed Judy’s clit with her tongue. Judy shuddered in response, biting her lip, waiting patiently.

Jen nibbled on the inside of Judy’s thighs, trailing her tongue where it wouldn’t help, and Judy was practically whimpering as she waited, shuddering at every almost touch.

And then, suddenly, Jen pressed her tongue into Judy, hard and fast, lapping at her wetness, making her squirm under the pressure that she’d deprived her of so long, and she added a finger, and was licking and thrusting, and Judy was shaking and shuddering, head back, and then she was grabbing Jen’s hair, holding on like her life depended on it, and Jen continued the pressure, not letting up, not until—

“OHH- JEN! OH my GOD Jen,” she was panting, and sweating, and as Jen looked up at Judy sitting on the desk, bangs matted to her forehead, looking like everything she never knew she wanted, she knew she couldn’t stop there. She wasn’t done with Judy yet. 

“Good girl, good girl,” Jen soothed, coming up to stand behind Judy again. She let Judy lie back into her, her chest heaving as Jen stroked her hair. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jen asked, turning Judy’s chin back towards her.

Jen leaned in, and kissed Judy, slowly and messily, sharing Judy’s juices that still coated her lips. Judy responded in kind, parting her lips for Jen, kissing her hungrily. 

Jen pushed her tongue into Judy’s open mouth, Judy’s tongue meeting hers eagerly. They worked out a rhythm, and Jen was suddenly aware of the wetness pooling between her own thighs. Here Judy was, sweating, naked in her arms, kissing her like she needed it, needed it more than anything in the world.

Jen slowed their pace, lightening each returning kiss until their lips were barely meeting, the pressure so feather light it made Jen want to groan. Each touch felt fucking electric.

Jen placed a kiss on Judy’s ear, and started working her way down Judy’s neck, placing open mouthed kisses down past her chin, into her collarbone.

She wrapped her arm around Judy, pulling her back into Jen more securely.

“This time,” Jen whispered into Judy’s neck, “I’m going to need you to repeat after me, okay?” she asked, still kissing her.

“I’m sorry Ms. Harding,” Jen began between kisses.

“I’m sorry Ms. Harding,” Judy repeated, a little breathless already.

“It was me who wrote that on your board,” Jen continued, trailing one of her hands down Judy’s front.

“It was me who wrote that on your board,” Judy whispered, as Jen’s hand continued down its path, stopping just short of where Judy wanted her.

“And I’m a dirty little whore,” Jen tried, repressing a smile.

“And I’m a dirty little— Oh!” Judy squeaked, as Jen began rubbing slow circles, her pressure light as ever. “Whore,” Judy breathed.

_Fuck,_ Jen thought. They were definitely doing this again.

“I won’t do it again,” Jen continued, increasing her pressure a little.

“I— I won’t do it again.”

“I’ve learned my lesson.”

Jen was picking up speed.

“I— I—“

“Say it, Judy.”

“I’ve learned— I’ve learned— Oh!— I’ve learned my fucking lesson!” Judy cried, Jen’s fingers working furiously between her thighs.

And Judy was shaking again, and Jen couldn’t withhold it any longer from her Judy, who’d been so good for her, so she curled her fingers into Judy a few more times, letting Judy buck into her hands, kissing her neck as Judy rode her wave of pleasure. And Judy honest to god screamed as she came, grabbing Jen’s arm like it was the only thing keeping her alive, and Jen couldn’t help it, she looked so wonderful it was impossible not to say it.

“I love you, Jude,” Jen whispered into Judy’s matted hair, thinking she hadn’t said it loud enough to shatter the illusion. But as Judy finally caught her breath, she leaned into Jen’s arms, and reached up to her, pulling her in for a long, lingering kiss.

“I love you too Ms. Harding,” she smiled.

And they ended up spending the rest of the night in the guest house, both of their legs too weak to justify relocating. Judy had returned the favour, enthusiastically, over and over, Jen managing to coax a few more out of Judy after only a little convincing. 

And in the morning, Jen got up extra early to return the guest house to its natural state before Henry was due home that afternoon, Charlie only coming back from his friend’s house on Sunday.

And the weekend passed with more stolen kisses and under-blanket-squeezes, their costumes stored safely in a box at the back of Jen’s closet, for another time, probably (definitely). 

And Jen thought they’d might’ve forgotten something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what, until it was Sunday evening, and they all decided to go out for dinner, and Jen sent Charlie, who’d just arrived, to grab Judy’s keys out of the guest house for her; they were taking Judy’s car. 

And he returned with the keys in one hand, and something in the other that Jen had trouble placing from far away— man, she really was getting old. 

Charlie re-entered the kitchen, where the rest of them were waiting, ready to head out the door.

“When the fuck did we get this?” Charlie asked, extending the pointer stick.

Judy turned to Jen, wide eyed, Jen quickly averting her eyes.

“We’ve had it forever, Char,” Jen scoffed, “c’mon let’s go, I’m fucking starving.”

Charlie put it down on the counter, shrugging.

She let the boys lead them out the door and to the car, Judy pulling up the rear, and as Jen pulled open the passenger door, Judy brushed by her, squeezing her ass as she walked the long way round to the driver’s side. Jen looked up, and Judy winked at her as they both slid into their seats, the boys already buckled into the back.

“What do you want for dinner, Ms. Harding?” Judy asked, casually. 

Jen shot her a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am the worst for making this two chapters. But don't you love anticipation?


End file.
